


It Beats For You

by NeverComingHome



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe in which the first name of someone's soul mate is written on the back of their shoulder. There's a reason some choose not to look.</p><p>Reposted upon request. Written during season one, set pre-mid series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: unrequited Snow/Evil Queen

  
When she was old enough to be told, the first thing she did was nod then finished lacing up her boots. She was fourteen with more important things to dwell on. Her mother spent all her time in a dungeon, her father told her she was old enough to study a trade and be privy to the worries he faced while in the same breath refusing to let her join him on his hunts.

But then Daniel kissed her and she felt his hand drift over the place where the name was. For the first time she wondered, but didn't ask or peek. Soon she began looking forward to when he would kiss her anxieties into oblivion starting with D and ending with L. She didn’t need proof when she had faith.

~*~  
When she was old enough to figure it out on her own Snow found a hand mirror and skipped to her room. She stood in front of her vanity, angled, and squinted. The name on her back said ‘Regina‘.

“Regina Regina Regina Regina.”

Her father walked in to find her smiling at nothing in particular.

  
~*~  
Regina stripped off her clothes with shaking hands, her thoughts a continuous loop of: _Daniel is dead Daniel is dead Daniel is dead_. Naked in her chambers she reached a hand behind her back and felt where smooth gave way to coarse, the beginnings of an “S” then an “N” and then,

“Oh,” she sat down, wetting her palm with her tears. “Oh.”

~*~  
Snow was beautiful, young, and everything Regina was at her age. She was also trusting, smiling and always looking at Regina like she was a diamond in a blizzard, radiant when noticed. Regina took her aside and told her Fated were not always lovers. A soul mate was someone you were destined to be with, but nobody dictated how you had to be with that person. She told Snow the only love that counted was the one she chose to complete her.

“We always have a choice.”

“But father says you have to marry your Fated.”

Regina plucked another flower and deposited it into her basket. “Your father is currently wearing silver a gnome gave him which will turn his hair bright yellow at sunset.”

Snow tilted her head up at the sky and calculated how quickly she could make it out of the garden and to the pavilion where he was due for a speech.

“What if I want to choose you?”

“Hurry,” Regina told her flippantly, twisting the rose between her fingertips.

~*~  
Her mother thought it was perfect. The king would die and Regina could use Snow’s affections against her and gain control of the kingdom, perhaps the rest of the lands as well. It couldn’t play out better. Not to mention they all knew what happened when you fought it.

  
~*~  
One night Snow dreamt she was a pirate in love with a fisherman’s wife, on a journey to find a magical treasure chest. Not Snow’s wife said she hoped her ship crashed and she regretted ever leaving, but Not Snow was determined. The scroll she found with the chest told her the gold would multiply so long as it wasn’t opened. All those years enchanted and waiting to be dug up, she could’ve opened it then or later, let the contents continue to multiply, knowing she could keep sailing for as long she wanted or until she tired of it.

She lasted ten years and when she went back the fisherman’s wife was no longer a wife, but often fished. Not Snow’s ship did crash, but she bartered her room and board as a stow-a-way, never once taking her eyes off the only luggage she carried.

Regina asked Snow if there was an ending and Snow wanted to tell her that was always the ending. Not Snow always ended up saving the other even in the small ways. Not Snow always came back, but was always the first to leave.

“Happily ever after,” she answered instead. “How else?”

But the magic twisted Regina and told her loving Snow would allow her mother to get away with murder and achieve exactly what she wanted. Whether she was there or not to enjoy it, Cora would win and Snow would always be the person responsible for why she did. Without meaning to and only doing what her soul felt it needed in order to be closer to Regina she had ruined everything.

Regina wanted to lock Snow in a tower or put her in a coffin so she didn’t have to notice Snow was beautiful, trusting, brave and always smiling. Snow was born with a crown around her heart and kindness in her step, a queen through and through like Regina never wanted to be. Regina had dreams too. She dreamt of kissing the neck of a giggling dairy maid who insisted they had work to do and she would not procrastinate because Not Regina finished early and was bored watching her catch up. For every time Not Snow left first it was always Not Regina who pushed her away.

If she fell for Snow it wouldn’t be formulaic, falling in line, but in the way of her choosing. She would double cross fate and be with Snow for all eternity without ever betraying the memory of Daniel.

~*~  
On the other side of the world Snow Briar never met her true love because when he asked a woman named Snow White the name of her Fated she lied, “Yours” and he trusted her.

~*~  
They both stopped dreaming when Regina was exiled and Charming would tell her it was for the best if he knew the truth. Her name was still there, visible only to Snow. Regina had worked the magic on herself, but due to their nature it affected Snow as well.

Regina spoke so often of choices, but rarely paid attention to the ones she made. She had her mind set on ruling the kingdom and keeping Snow close and Snow had her mind set on ruling the kingdom and keeping Regina close. The only issues were issues of the heart and Snow was tired of looking out for all except her own.

One night Regina showed up behind Snow in a typhoon of purple smoke. Snow could feel her before she uttered a word, not moving when lips brushed the back of her shoulder.

“I won’t hand over my kingdom to the woman you are now.”

“What will you give me, precious Snow? The scraps? Well they’ve always said you were fair.”

“There are hundreds out for your blood and I’ve protected you from them all. Don’t you dare accuse me-”

“I dare.” Snow faced her, taking her hands, “You ruin everything.”

“I guess that makes us two peas in a pod.”

Snow wanted to kiss her. Maybe if they kissed something would have happened. Maybe Regina would’ve vanished into thin air or Snow would’ve became infected with the evil always on the tip of her tongue. Maybe Charming would’ve returned early and there was a dramatic ordeal of thrown knives and secrets yelled above the noise. Or maybe Regina would’ve sighed, pushed her tongue against Snow’s in a understated dance of epiphany, and realized it was what her life had been moving towards. She might’ve given her first genuine smile in years as they fumbled towards the bed and Snow kissed every inch of a face Regina avoided seeing in the glass by putting a genie in it. Maybe Snow would’ve made it hurt a little, indulged in being wrong for once while still being right. Maybe they’d forget the war, the accusations, the person Regina was in another life and how many bad decisions it took before Snow learned to be righteous and good in this one.

But Snow didn’t kiss her. She remembered the threats made on her life and of the family she wanted more than anything else and couldn’t bring herself to choose this woman. Regina was gone before Snow could make it to her blade.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Archie thinks her problem is that she feels responsible for everyone’s problems.

“You live a good life Mary Margaret and you do what you can. Sometimes that’s all you can do.”

But why Regina of all people? Why is it her Mary Margaret can't help but defend at every opportunity? It's as if she’d done it so many times the words were like cue cards waiting to be read, only she wasn’t the one to write them in the first place. She wants to make arguments with things that never happened to her for reasons she forgets as soon as they become coherent and why?

She reads a story about a pirate who waited ten years to be good enough for the woman he loved only to have her turn him away because he could bear to leave in the first place. It segued into him having grand adventures and she knows it will be the perfect “story a day” book for her class, yet it bothered her.

“Would you ever do that to me?”

“Hm?”

Mary Margaret is stretched out on the couch while Regina sits on the edge of it, papers spread on the coffee table, making corrections.

“If I was the pirate.” She waits. “Are you listening?”

“Yes, you’re asking me if you wanted to sail off in a boat to bring us back treasure, would I be angry.”

Mary Margaret laughs. “Would you?”

“I’d pack your bags.”

It's easy for Regina to pretend it's enough. It's even easier to turn around and render Mary Margaret speechless so she can trick herself into believing it's Snow.

~*~  
Perhaps foolish girls with good intentions are destined to make Regina's life hell because Emma Swan shows up with her leather jacket and fresh face like a personally tailored curse and obliviously destroys Regina’s almost paradise.

~*~  
Henry has been gone for more than a few hours definitely less than twenty-four, Emma is positive, but she still expects a total meltdown when she brings him back to Regina. Her calls were being sent straight to voicemail since Regina had made one perfunctory call to Emma half an hour before Henry showed up at her doorstep so she heads to the mansion.

Regina is staring out the open window and Mary Margaret (who also didn't pick up her phone) is seated at the desk. Regina is still staring when Mary Margaret holds out a hand at the exact moment Regina holds out hers. In perfect synchronicity Regina turns and Mary Margaret stands to embrace her as easily as if it had been rehearsed a dozen times.

Emma watches the two slowly pull out of the bubble of peace containing only them. There are explanations: Regina could’ve seen Mary Margaret in the reflection of the glass or it could’ve happened before Emma showed up or maybe it's only a fluke.

Emma doesn't believe any of that and with the best intentions she returns Henry before offering to drive Mary Margaret home. Mary Margaret tells her that it's complicated because Regina isn't. She gave answers that didn’t answer anything. Mary Margaret would ask why she kissed her everywhere, but the mouth and Regina would respond,

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you when there’s time.”

But there never is time. There's always a mayor crisis or  a Henry crisis or a one of them is having a horrible day and just needs to close their eyes and be in the other’s arms kind of crisis. At times Mary Margaret feels like her life is a story and the rising action felt like an introduction so she is in constant fear of the climax.

“That sounds crazy, doesn’t it?”

“Why don’t you talk to her about what you‘re feeling?”

“I’ve tried.” She shakes her head, “Believe me I’ve tried.”

“And?”

“I’ve tried. It’s like a mental block. I literally can’t tell Regina I love her or ask if she loves me.”

“Try harder.”

  
~*~  
What happens when you fight it is that all future loves are doomed. The bond between soul mates is too strong to disappear completely even in a world lacking magic though the curse keeps them separate. Mary Margaret is cursed as long as she calls herself Mary Margaret while still being with Regina. Gold found it almost too amusing. A world created to punish the very woman Regina couldn’t help but keep safe.

It's convoluted, but it works until a foolish girl tells Snow White to kiss the Evil Queen and see what happens.

~*~  
Regina needs to bury a problematic dagger Emma knows about from Henry‘s book. Mary Margaret and him come along only to give an alibi for when Emma asks where she’s been all day if not concealing evidence. Because Mary Margaret is only Snow with the serial numbers filed off, they end up hiking further than expected. Regina plants the dagger half a mile away while Mary Margaret teaches Henry to pitch a tent. Regina would’ve rather made the trip with horses, cars or even camped at the start of the forest and snuck off to dig a hole while the two slept, but she puts up with it, because the book doesn't tell of Fated and Henry understands Regina’s relationship with Mary Margaret in the same terms of her and Graham. It only makes him despise her more for “corrupting” Snow in this world, but at least he enjoys himself around her on principle.

“You’ve been a great sport about this.”

“I know.”

Mary Margaret feeds the campfire another bundle of sticks and crushed leaves, “It’s a phase.”

“I’m sure.”

“Emma will be gone as soon as she’s convinced herself Henry is okay.”

“It’s not my job to convince her I’ll take care of Henry. I’ve been doing that since she abandoned him ten years ago.”

“I’m not defending her.”

“Yes you are,” Regina snaps, glaring at the flames. “It’s exactly what she would do.”

“Who?”

Regina blinks. “Who?”

~*~  
Once upon a time a forest elf made a name for himself by burning down a Giant village in which his Fated lived as a herdsman. The herdsman had seen the elf dancing about in the woods the day before and recognized his name on the elf’s back. He’d been on a quick errand, but bid the elf return to the same place. The man had recently been freed, but still wore the slave emblem of the tribe as it was the only coat he possessed. The elf, thinking the herdsman was on a long journey, burned down the village to rid  the herdsman of his masters, intending to greet him the next day with the good news.

~*~  
Regina takes a seat beside Mary Margaret who is still frozen with another bundle in hand. She tells her quietly it's only a story, but instead of letting herself be comforted she tries to recall what book she read it in. Where did the story come from? How did Regina know she was thinking of one? Why does she only remember them when Regina was around? Who is ‘she’ and why would she defend Emma?

She doesn't want to kiss her, but she does. She lifts her face from Regina’s shoulder and kisses her on the mouth like she’d wanted to since the first time they met even though she can't remember meeting her at all. Regina kisses her back holding on almost too tight for fear of what might happen if she lets go. Maybe if they never stop kissing Mary Margaret will stay Mary Margaret. The log is too small for their movements, hands dropping to unzip jackets and mouths dropping to kiss neck, shoulder, chest until Regina has the other half dressed in her lap.

Their knit caps are still on, pulled over their ears against the cold, Regina tiltes her back until the pink fabric is sullied. Hands maneuvere themselves between soft legs, wetting them briskly with the others mouths until both of them are struggling to keep near silent. Regina shudders, feeling it mirrored in the woman beneath her

“Snow,” she breathes as her body slows and the other nods like it was a question.

~*~  
Snow has spent decades of thinking she was going insane and confiding in the person who was behind it. Regina wrote Daniel’s death certificate when after seeing how her mother despised the very idea of them together she didn’t look at the name upon her skin to check. She doomed him and not out of faith or love, but her obsession to be in control.

Snow walks away, pulling her jacket tightly closed over her bare chest. Intent on reaching her before she strays too far from Henry and the campsite Regina doesn't notice how the flowers around them begin to glow; Snow doesn't notice how the moon had changed position and the stream no longer sounds like a stream but the snoring of a beast that doesn't exist in a world without magic.

When Snow finally stops it's to tell Regina she tried to erase their souls and that requires more than an “I love you” or simple apology.

“I took a pretty damn big step falling for you in this life when the reason I brought us here was to honor Daniel‘s memory.”

“All you did was give yourself an excuse to be with me out of some perverted idea of getting back at your mother. I never wanted a tragic romance or needed our lives to be a cautionary tale, Regina, all I needed was you.”

“You have me.”

“I  _had_  you. I had you for twenty-eight years and didn’t know it. If you don’t understand why that’s the worst thing you’ve ever done to me there really is no hope for us.”

Before Regina can answer the ground beneath them shakes violently and they look up to see the night sky blotted out by transparent wings and horns the size of tree trunks. The dragon lest out an angry roar and they immediately begin to run back to camp. True love’s kiss, of course, they’d been too distracted with personal history to realize.

They find Henry curled up around his pillow. He bullets straight into Regina’s arms when he sees her, but Snow takes over so she can hunt down a few materials. She thrashes and hacks at twigs and branches until they're in the general shape of a sword then summons her magic and waits. She opens her eyes to find not only a sword, but two Charmings to go along with it.

“I am so confused right now.”

“Think quick!”

Charming tosses Emma the sword and races after the quickly advancing monster with his bow and arrows. They need not bother as it was only a test. Regina rises above the tree tops to create a tornado that sweeos the dragon into its center and whisks it off towards the mountains.

Charming stops himself at the sight, beginning to exchange a shrug with Emma when they are leapt upon by Henry and Snow. Still watching them from the night sky Regina waits for them to finish hugging and talking and for the truth to set in. Sure enough Emma asks how it happened and Snow reflexively rubs the back of her shoulder.

“Kiss of the Fated," Charming supplies instead. "I wonder who we have to thank. You don’t know it, but in our world we’re born with the names of our soul mates. Look.”

He undoes his shirt and turns around so Emma can see, frowning when Snow doesn't immediately follow suit.

“I ended the curse.”

“How?”

“You know how.”

“I want to hear it from you.”

The two square off while Emma kneels behind Henry, pulling him close while at the same time inching her hand behind her. She's stopped by vapor chains that disintegrate when she looks at them, the voice of Regina in her ear.

“I’d think about it first if I were you.”


End file.
